Kaiousei Gakuen: Friendship, Adventure and Soccer! Chapter 20
Boooooooooooooooooooooo ya! Hey guys! This is chapter 20 in the Kaiousei Series! I'm sorry if this chapter has alot of mistakes in it, I'm not to good with Grammar......¬.¬ I spelt the title wrong so i'm gonna change it now Characters Kira Kotoni Tsurugi Kyousuke Gemini Prowers Akuji Tsukiakari Jason FireBlaze Hanikamiya Tasuku Kiseki Miku Hikari Royaldi Rese Hanikamiya Mazukage Maruwa Megami Ai Kira Hitokimo Kariya Masaki Last Time.... The second half started! It was a tence battle for first! The Girls decided to cheer on the Team! Alpha is taken off the pitch and replaced by Beta, She uses a clever plan to get the tiered gilrs onto the pitch for Protocol Omega 2.0's advantage! They hurt 3 more players and Souko, Rese and Kira cover in for them. Fortunatly, The plan doesnt work and Kira releases her Keshin Armed and scores the winning point for the Tenma's. Kira also trys to get Beta to play soccer with her but it doesnt work leaving Them both shocked..... The Kinda Akward Date...... The Next Day..... Me: Yo guys! The team greet me. I look around and frown for a second. Me: Hey, Wheres Souko? Gemini: He left the team..... Me: Already? He only just joined! Akuji: But Souko also said that the 'real' star is yet to come..... Me: Real star? Hmm........ Mazukage claps loudly to get our attention. Megami stands proudly beside him. Mazukage: Time for practice you guys! I want you to focus on a few thing though.... Megami: We saw- Mazukage: We? Magami: Yeah, We did! Ok....Lets start again.......MAZUKAGE......Saw a few weaknesses in some of your plays in the Match yesterday, So he wants to go over them for you..... Mazukage: Thank you Megami, First of all, Tsurugi, You keep marking the Decoy, You've had that habbit for a long time now, If you see somthing going on between the players, Dont go for the closest one......You get what i'm saying? Tsurugi: Yes Sir. Mazukage: Rese, Dont be afraid to use Hissatsu, You have some good skills in you, Use them. Got it? Rese: Yes Sir! Coach explains to the rest of the Team and then concludeds it. Mazukage: Ok team, Go and practice on them. Team: Yes Sir! We all go off execpt for Akuji. Me: What wrong? Akuji: I have to talk with Coach, I'll be back soon. Me: Ok! See ya! Akuji follows Coach to the Bench. Mazukage: Megami, Prepare drinks for the team please. Megami: Coming right at ya! Megami walks off and sorts out the drinks. Mazukage: Akuji, Take a seat. Akuji: Ok. He does so and looks at Coach. Then Mazukage looks at me sternly giving me the Go-Away look. I nod and start practicing with Tasuku and Jason. Tasuku: Hey Rese! Come over here for a second! Rese: Ok....... He whispers somthing in her ear. Rese smiles happily. Rese: Jason, Get in goal, We wanna show you guys somthing......Kira, Gather up the team! Me: Ok! HEY YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! COME HERE!!!!!!! Akuji: Why did you go for Kira, Tsurugi? Tsurugi: Hmm? Oh becuase she- Me: You were saying? Tsurugi sweatdroped. Tsurugi: Nothing..... The team crowded around the goal but gave some space for Rese and Tasuku. Hikari: Is this a combo shot? Rese: Mabye...... Kii: Well.......Its pretty obvious..... Tasuku: one........two..........three! They both get ready to shoot. Jason: Come on you guys! Bring it on! Rese + Tasuku: I hope you ready! Dual Clash!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 Me: Wow! A new Hisstasu! Awesome! Jason: I got one too! So watch out! Shoot Break! Gemini: More hisstasu? Hikari: This is getting better and better! Jason Catchs it firmly. Jason: Ha ha! Nice one you two! Tasuku: That was pretty awesome yourself as well Jason! Akuji runs up to us. Akuji: What did i miss? We all sweatdrop but start laughing at the same time. Peep peep! Megami: Ok guys! Thats practice over for today! Me: Thats it? I mean......Its not even dark yet...... Megami: I know, Becuase you are all given a few more hours off of training today! Team: Woo hoo! Mazukage: You have done an excellent job so far guys, so its now your time to relax! Me: Thanks coach! Mazukage: Dont thank me! Megami's the one you should be thanking. Team: Thanks Megami! Megami: I also made drinks for you guys! Everyone took the drinks. Kiseki hestitated. Megami: Take it. Kii: Fine i will! She took the bottle. I looked at Tsurugi. He seemed a bit more serious than he usally is. He then i looked at me. Gemini: What was that about? Me: Dunno......Wait? Whats he doing? Tsurugi walks up to me and tells me to come to the corner of the field in the shadows. Me: Ok.....Uh.....Guys? See you in a minute! We both towards the corner. Akuji: I wonder whats on his mind... Hikari: Must be somthing important. Gemini: I'm gonna check it out..... Gemini tip toes up the field and hinds behind a tree. Tsurugi: This is the perfect time to ask you somthing Kira..... Me: And what would that be? Tsurugi: Will you go on a date with me tonight? I blush. My eyes widen. Me: You........Want to take.......Me? Tsurugi: Of course, I wouldnt take any other girl would i? I smile and nod my head. Me: I'm sure Hitokimo would let me. Tsurugi: See you tonight then...Meet me here at 7:00, I cant tell you where we are gonna go yet, its a surprise! Me; Coolio! Ok! See ya! I walk back home and Tsurugi walks back to his house. Gemini: Omg.........Did he really say that to Kira? She waits until the coast is clear and makes a run for it back to the team. Kii: Soooo......whats the scoop? Tasuku: Was it anything like: Kira, Will you marry me? or Did he just say somthing seriously Cheesy? The team start laughing. Rese elbows him lightly on the arm. Rese: Knowing him, The serious type, He would of planned out his words before saying it. Akuji: What did he say? Gemini: Well.........He asked Kira on a date! Team: Really?!?!? Megami: where to? Gemini: He said to Kira: Meet me here at 7:00, I cant tell you where we are gonna go........Or somthing on the lines of that anyway..... Jason: Heh! How about we spy on them? Gemini: No! No Way...........Wait.............Yes...........Mabye we should! Meet me at the Sun Garden. I will tell you when Kira was left via Facebook, So keep up to date on that.......And Akuji, Dont spread the new just yet! Akuji: *laughs* Got it! The team separate. Back At the Sun Garden...... I walk through the door and check the time franticly. Me: Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep! 6:00!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have ONE hour to get ready! Hitokimo: for what? I turn bright red. I dont have the guts to say it to my OWN SISTER! Me: Uh.......Well......I um.......Um.......... I drag her to my bedroom and close the door Me: Ok......Phew........... Hitokimo: Uh..... Me: Tsurugi asked me on a date, I said yes, He said to meet him at the pitch by seven and its just gone six now and i'm still in my soccer uni! Kariya bursts in. Kariya: I just heard ALL of that! Me: Shut up you! Hitokimo: Riiight........And what do you want me to do about it? Me: Allow me to go! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease! Its my first date and i really want to go! Please Nee-San! Hitokimo: Fine, But be back by about......hmm.......No, I'll get Hiroto to pick you up! I remember the last time that he came to pick me up. Me: Uh......No way! Can you get Midorikawa to pick me up instead! Hitokimo: Ok.....He will be there at 9:00 ok? Me: Yay! Thanks! I hug Hitokimo, oush her out of my room with Kariya and slam the door. Me: Phew.........What to wear? I close the curtains and open my wardrobe. Me: Hmm........To low cut............To colourful................To Nyan cat..............A ha! Perfect! I pick out a white vest top with a white rose on it, A checkerd Black and blue mini skirt with a little gold chain, blue knee socks and white shoes Me; I'm sure he would like that! I place it neatly on my bed and dash out of my room and into the Bathroom. I put a bit of Mascara on and a little bit of blusher. Me: Ok......What next? I get changed and run down stairs and check the time. Me: Meh.......I've got half an hour to go yet...... Kariya: Wow! You look awesome Kira! Me: *Blushes* He he! Thanks! I Go one Youtube and watch Nyan Cat for 5 minutes and then i rush out of the door proper early and head for the pitch. Gemini: Hi Kariya-Kun! She kisses him on the check. Kariya: Did you see Kira? She looked Awesome! Gemini: Why did she just leave? Kariya: i think so..... She walks over the the laptop, Kariya follows. Gemini: Hmm.........Proof that she was here.......Nyan Cat. Gemini then remembers what she had to do. Gemini: Kariya, The team are gonna spy on Tsurugi and Kira on their date, Would you like to come? Kariya: Meh.....I'l tag along! Gemini checks on Facebook and posts up Cost is clear guys, Go Go Go! (Also, Kariya is coming too! :-D) The team turn up in a flash. Gemini: Ready? Lets go! At the Pitch...... Me: Phew! Just made it! No one was there at the minute so i had to keep waiting.....Suddenly, i heard footsteps coming towards me. It was dark so it was quite scary. I turned away. Tsurugi: Its only me. I turned back around only to see Tsurugi's Stunned face. Me: yes? what is it? Let me guess, The outfit is bad.....I know..... Tsurugi: what the hell are you talking about, You look great! Me: You really think so? Tsurugi: Yep, Come on, lets go. We walk hand in hand (Cheesy i know....) To where we were going...... Gemini: Ok......Right, You can see them right? Lets follow. They tip toed behind us although we didnt notice them. We finaly get to the place. Me: Wow! The coolest resteraunt in town! The Monte Carlo! Tsurugi: I booked us two a table...... Me: Yay! Your the best! The team sneaked behind a few of the hedges and stayed silent. Me and Tsurugi sat down and looked at the menu. Me: Hmm.......Hard desion.......I think i might go for the..........Ramen! Tsurugi: I might too..... We both ordered but as the waitor walked away it suddenly became very akward..... Rese: Ouch! Their not speaking to eachother. Tasuku: That is really tight! Gemini: Shh! Keep it down! They might hear! Bleep bleep bleep! Gemini: Akuji what the hell are you doing? Akuji: Updating! On Twitter and Facebook! Hikari: Oh my days! They are gonna kill you! Akuji: Dont worry! Tons of people are following at the moment! Gemini: Say what? Who? Akuji: Uh.......All of the teams that were in the Holy Road tornament and a few others......The Tenma's are following too! Kii: Oh god! Megami: I wonder what its like in there? Jason: Probably really posh...... Gemini: Wait! I think they are talking now! Tsurugi: Uh....... Me: Well.........Hey! why didnt yout bother to change? Tsurugi: I did, Into my casual clothes..... Me: He he! Somehow, i knew you were gonna do that! We started talking about alot of things, Like Tenma and Raimon and Kidou too (I dont know how Kidou got into all of this!) Tsurugi: Did you put mascara on? Me: Yeah so? Tsurugi: You didnt need too..... Me: No but- Tsurugi: You look fine the way you were.... Me: Hey! Dont flatter me! Waitor: Uh.......Madam? Sir? Tsurugi: No other girl would suit in the clothes that your wearing.... Me: Shut up! Please! Its really......You know...... Tsurugi: Cute? I dunno...... The waitor coughs loudly. Me: Uh......Sorry! It was his fault! Tsurugi: My fault? Waitor: Here are your orders, Enjoy. Have a nice evening! Me: Finally! I'm starving! We both settle down and eat. Rese: Wow! I could eat that right now! Bleep bleep bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep! Gemini: How many times have you got to update Akuji? Akuji: Uh......Alot? Tasuku grabs his phone out and starts texting. Tasuku: This is soooooooooooooo going on Facebook! Akuji: Hey! Thats my line! We finish eating. Me: Thanks for that.....Tsurugi, you didnt have to take me here you know..... Tsurugi: But i wanted to.....We havent been on a date before so it was a treat i guess...... Me: *Blushes* Uh.......He he! We pay and then leave. Gemini: Akk! Hide! We hear a few rustles in the leaves. Me; Huh? what was that? Tsurugi: Probably just the wind. We start to make out way back. Tsurugi: Oh! One more thing. We kiss. Me: Uh.....Thanks..... Jason: Cant hold it back any longer! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT WAS HILARIOUS!!!!!!!!! I sweatdrop and go red in the face. Gemini: Uh.......We were just......Leaving! Me: Leaving? Tsurugi: Great........You havent put this on Facebook have you? He looks at Akuji in particular. Akuji: He he! Uh.......Well.........I might of posted a few updates! Me + Tsurugi: AKUJI! WE ARE SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO GONNA KILL YOU NOW! Akuji: Gulp.......Run for it guys..... Next Time..... The Team find someone at the Pitch playing soccer. He looks like he's in his 20's and looks very familiar. Is it him? The team investigates. They also reveal who it is to the public! The guy also wants a match against Kaiousei. And Akuji shows of his Keshin Armed! Kotoni~x 18:14, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Now Panic and Freak Out! 'Kotoni~x Talk/Blog I'm not Messy, I'm Creative.' Category:Fanfictions Category:Kaiousei Gakuen Series